


The newbie rituals

by uff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Cavalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uff/pseuds/uff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditions are always nice to keep, especially those that involve pranking the newbies. (Daisy pov)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The newbie rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield.

It was break time when I overheard the conversation between Lincoln and Joey. Apparently, Joey was mentioning how he finds Agent May intimidating. “Don’t you feel the same Lincoln? Especially when she gave you those death stares…” 

“Well, did you know that May is actually known as The Cavalry?” I chipped in. “The Cavalry?” Lincoln asked with an eyebrow raised. “What for?” Joey asked. By then, Fitz and Jemma had caught on. “They don’t know!” they exclaimed. “Of course not! They didn’t spend any time at the academy like you guys”, I could not help but smirk. “Well, it was in Bahrain, multiple shield agents were taken hostage and tortured for information”, Fitz started. “May’s mission? Eliminate the threat”, Jemma added in all seriousness. “So she had to kill people?” Joey asked skeptically. He sounds just like me then. “It wasn’t just people”, I continued, “it was at least more than a hundred men, heavily arm. May rode in on a horse with 2 pistols and eliminated the threat single-handedly.” We emphasized together. 

Joey looked so shocked and in awe. Yep, he is totally duped. Meanwhile, Lincoln just gave me an “are you kidding me” look, I shrugged. “It is up to you to believe.”

Moments after a doubtful Lincoln and stunned Joey left the area, we burst out laughing. “Really? Daisy, I thought you could have come up with a more original story” “Well, I am just carrying on the tradition”, I smiled.


End file.
